


please (don't leave me)

by friolento



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tony, M/M, background James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Steve had missed the glares and looks from the Avengers, as Tony drifted farther and farther away. These days, Steve was always on missions; SHIELD was so close to defeating HYDRA, and who better to deliver the killing blow than Captain America, HYDRA’s sworn enemy? But Captain America was also Steve Rogers, and sometimes Steve forgot that he had a family that needed him too.





	please (don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello! This was written for the bad things happen bingo 2019, for the prompt ‘trying to wake the other up'. So, this is set in an ABO ‘verse, where if the omega is pregnant and does not receive physical affection from the alpha for a substantial amount of time, the pregnancy may result in a miscarriage. In this fic, I decided that ‘a substantial amount of time' was equal to 3 months.

Steve had missed the glares and looks from the Avengers, as Tony drifted farther and farther away. These days, Steve was always on missions; SHIELD was _so close_ to defeating HYDRA, and who better to deliver the killing blow than Captain America, HYDRA’s sworn enemy? But Captain America was also Steve Rogers, and sometimes Steve forgot that he had a family that needed him too.

...

Looking back on it, the number of milestones in Tony’s pregnancy that he missed was substantial and completely inexcusable.

Steve missed their anniversary. (Bruce was there, and dragged Tony off to watch the newest shitty rom-com.)

Steve missed the baby’s first kick. (Natasha had been there, and immediately dragged him to their favorite ice cream parlor to celebrate.)

Steve missed the ultrasound to know the gender of the baby. (Rhodey had gone with him and smiled sadly in the background as Tony refused to get the gender reveal. He said it was because of he like surprised, but Rhodey knew it was because he wanted Steve there.)

Steve missed baby shopping. (Pepper had gone with Tony, and the two had practically bought out the whole store.)

They hit a breaking point though, when one day he came home from a mission, tired as hell, but Tony was there, in bed to wake him up to their relationship’s fragile situation.

...

Usually, Steve stripped immediately following a mission to get off all the dirt, sweat, grime, and more often than not; blood. The blood wasn't always his, because unlike the other Avengers, Steve mostly did go to medical to get checked out, but it was gross and could quite possibly lead to infection, which as Tony advanced in the pregnancy, could seriously harm him and the pup, especially after the arc reactor and prior drug abuse damaged his immune system.

Tony wasn't usually in their bed when he got home since he spent most of his time on the common floor or in his workshop. Tony didn't work in the workshop anymore, he was too far along to really do anything, and didn't use heavy machinery in the fear that it would hurt the pup. But, surprisingly, Tony was curled up in fetal position, his large belly protectively covered by his beautiful hands, on Steve's side of the mattress.

Tony had insisted when Steve had first moved onto his floor (before they had officially gotten mated) that the left side of the bed was his, and Steve got the right side. Steve hadn't - still didn't - care because he slept so lightly, and a bed was a bed to him. As long as he could cuddle and touch Tony, the side of their bed that

he slept on didn’t matter to him. The couple adhered to the rule, even if they inevitably both curled up together on the middle of the bed come morning. However, his thoughts of a nice, long, hot shower were deterred by the sight of Tony curled up underneath the sheets on their bed.

Steve slowly padded towards him. Tony was mostly covered by their blankets, breathing slow and deep. Steve would typically be elated that his omega was asleep in bed, safe and comfortable, except for the fact that it was only four in the afternoon, and Tony _never_ slept at this time unless something was wrong.

Looking down at him, Tony’s thick eyelashes were stark black against his alarmingly pale face. His face also had a slightly red tint to it, like he had been crying. Steve’s trepidation hit its peak and Steve placed a gentle hand on the shoulder visible from under the covers and shook him.

Tony was usually a fairly light sleeper, but he didn't even stir at Steve's intervention. Steve shook harder. Tony slowly opened his eyes, at first bleary and confused but quickly realized who it was. And to Steve's horror, his eyes began to fill with tears. "Tony? Honey? What's wrong?" Steve begged frantically. "Are you hurt? Wha-"

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t want to bother you; I swear I didn’t mean to. ‘M so sorry. I-I can go,” Tony whispered in a heartbreakingly small voice. He made to sit up, trying to push himself upright to get out of the bed, but he was struggling with his stomach in the way. His silent tears had morphed into small, hitched, sobs and the scent of _sad_ _distressed omega_ permeated the air.

Steve hurriedly wrapped his arms around the small omega and tucked him into the crook of his neck. Steve knew that the scent of _safe healthy alpha_ would calm the omega down, even though he normally wouldn’t if an omega was this hysterical. He still didn’t know why Tony was crying. _Was it hormones?_ Steve hushed Tony's frantic sobbing and pressed soft kisses on the top of his head. The position was uncomfortable, and Steve was bent awkwardly over the bed, but Tony clearly needed him. When Tony's sobs began to slow, he started to pull away to get to the bottle of water on the nightstand. However, he didn't think Tony knew he was just retreating for a second and Tony released him like he'd been burned. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't, shouldn't bother you-" his normally loud and bold voice that Steve loved was smaller than he had ever heard it, and Tony's shoulders were curling in to try and make himself smaller.

"Tony." Steve hated using his alpha voice, considering personally he thought that it was demeaning and violated an omegas rights, but it worked like he thought it would. Tony sagged against his chest again and mumbled another apology into his skin, as if hoping that Steve would just open his chest and let Tony stay there, safe in his heart. "Hon-" Steve paused. "Tony?"

Tony’s small face pulled away from his chest. “Y-yeah?” he asked reluctantly.

Steve’s frowned. “Why do you smell like that?” Pregnant omegas typically smelled flowery and sweet, but Tony smelled...sour? His usual scent of soot and citrus was there, but he didn’t smell anything like Steve, which had been a fact that Steve had been very proud of when they had first gotten together. Also, there was just a general sour undertone which was awfully characteristic of omegas going through bond withdrawal.

What if Tony was going through bond withdrawal? He was sleeping more, as evidenced by his _very_ uncharacteristic nap, he was paler, and now that Tony was sitting up, he could tell that he was skinnier too. His midsection was round and swollen, but his arms were twigs, and his cheekbones were prominent.

Tony sniffled and ducked his head. "I-" His mouth opened and closed. He didn't seem to know what to say. Neither did Steve.

“Are you-”

“Yes,” Tony snapped back in a sudden display of anger. “I got the diagnosis a week ago.”

Steve sat down hard on the edge of the bed. “Why didn’t you call?” His voice was rough and heartbroken. Steve had been on a mission in the Caribbean, but he couldn’t understand why Tony just wouldn’t call.

Tony sighed and sagged against the headboard, the fire seeming to drain out of him. “It seemed,” he sighed again, uncomfortable under Steve’s intense scrutiny. “Selfish. You were out. Doing, well, important things, not tending to your needy mate. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

Steve frowned at him and interrupted. “You’re my mate. You’re carrying my child. I would love to say that you will always be my top priority, but we’re superheroes and you know that’s not always true. But, if possible,” He cupped Tony’s cheek as he opened his mouth to presumably argue, “And it was possible to get out of these missions, I will always go to you first.” Steve cursed himself mentally for making his usually larger-than-life and bold omega reduced to this insecure, scared man.

Tony hunched up, curling into himself. “I. Don’t? Are you staying? Now?”

Steve's face crumpled at Tony's uncertainty, but he tugged Tony closer anyway. "Yeah, love. As long as you want me here."

Tony smiled at him hesitantly. He took a whiff of him, presumably to scent him, but his nose wrinkled, and he recoiled a bit. “You stink. C’mon. Bath time for supersoldiers.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Tony's brow even though he swatted pointlessly at Steve's chest. "You plan on giving Buck a bath too, darlin'?" he drawled. Steve watched in fascination as Tony's breath hitched a bit and his pupils dilated. Tony had always been weak for the drawl.

“Ew. Barnes is a big boy; he can bath himself. Besides, the only person he wants bathing him is Sam.”

Steve scooped Tony up dropping the sheets back on the bed. "Sam would definitely be on board with that if they ever get their heads out of their asses. Besides, I'm a big boy too. You saying I can't take care of myself?"

“Um, who’s the one who backflipped out of a plane last month without a parachute?”

Steve gently placed Tony down to get their clothes off. Jarvis had turned the bath on in advance at Tony’s statement earlier and the tub was already full. Steve tossed in some lavender bath salts, Tony and his’ favorite scent. He turned and Tony was blatantly ogling his ass. He simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony smirked. “I’m taking in my fill. Besides, it’s been a while.” He seemed to regret it as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Steve flinched at the reminder of his fuck up. “Doll,” he started. But Tony was already apologizing.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for, you don’t, don’t need to apologize for actually doing useful things anyway, y-you shouldn’t have to apologize for not wanting to deal with my needy ass-”

Steve was naked as the day he was born, but he cupped Tony’s cheek anyway. “Hey, breathe,” he started soothingly. Tony was working himself into an anxiety attack and Steve wanted to make it up to his omega, not give him an anxiety attack. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left you, I’m a terrible mate.” Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve gently covered his mouth. “It’s not that you can’t take care of yourself, but I love spending time with you, and I haven’t been acting like your mate at all by neglecting him. Also, it’s never dealing with you. I will never understand why you picked me of all alphas. Or omegas or betas.”

Steve removed his hand from Tony’s mouth and grinned inwardly at Tony’s shocked and mostly slack expression. Steve dipped down and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Steve reached for the waistband of Tony’s, or rather Steve’s sweatpants; Tony loved stealing his clothes, especially when Tony was feeling low. “May I?”

Tony blinked out of his stupor. "I'm all yours big guy," he said, a tad breathlessly. "Have been for a while now."

Steve smiled against his temple and tugged off what was also Steve's shirt. The sight of Tony wearing his clothes pulled at his heartstrings and made him want to coo over his much smaller, feisty omega. When the two were both stripped of all clothes, they settled into the bathtub, the water just on the side of too hot - the way they both liked it - and the water emitting the aroma of lavender.

Tony still seemed uncertain of his standing in their relationship which simply could not stand. Once he was stripped down too, Steve scooped him and carefully stepped into their substantial bathtub. Tony squeaked and clutched at his biceps, before glaring balefully at him.

“I’m pregnant. Not disabled.”

Steve grinned at him, likely with the heart-eyes that Bucky and Natasha always mocked him for. “Can you blame me for wanting to hold my omega?”

Tony ducked his head, but not before Steve saw his blush. “Well. I guess it’s okay then.”

Steve’s chest rumbled as Steve bent down to kiss is dusky cheek, and Tony smiled. His scent was already starting to lose some of the sour note due to the proximity. Steve reached for the loofah and began to lather it up. They washed each other languidly, exchanging kisses and smiling. “You’re a dork, honestly, why does anyone think you’re some tough alpha?” snarked Tony.

“They don’t, have you seen Bucky and Nat?” Steve said, before tilting Tony’s chin up to wash his hair. “Head back, sweetheart.”

Tony purred at Steve gentle massage of his scalp. “I meant the public.”

“Why does anyone think you’re some aloof, selfish, omega?” Steve countered.

“Uh, maybe because it’s true?” Tony said, squirming on his lap. Steve firmly told his body that it was _not_ that kind of situation.

"They're wrong. You're not Tony Stark, the crazy genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. You're _Tony_ , the man who makes Italian desserts in the middle of the night because he misses his mother, even if he would never admit it. The man who berates his robots that he made at _16_ when they spray him with a fire extinguisher, even if he would die for his ‘bots. You’re _Tony_ , love, not the person who the public makes you out to be. And anyone who thinks you are the same as your public persona can go fuck themselves.”

Tony’s eyes were suspiciously wet. “I love you.”

Steve hummed. “I know. Eyes shut darlin’.”

Tony laughed but obliged. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

Steve didn't respond, but Tony could probably tell he was smiling. When they were both suitably clean, they toweled each other off and curled in bed. Tony smirked and leaned down to grab Steve's cock, and Steve jolted, his breath hitching. "Tony," he warned, but Tony smiled smugly.

“I’m sure, you big lug. Now touch me.”

…

Later when Steve was spooned up against his back to accommodate his knot, Tony's scent had lost some of the sour notes, but Steve knew it would be a long while to build up Tony's trust again.

As if to prove his point Tony opened his mouth to ask a question that would have Steve cursing himself mentally all over again. "So, when are you leaving?" Tony sounded like he was trying to hide his disappointment desperately, as if he thought that Steve staying in bed with him - for the first time in several weeks - would not be a regular occurrence.

Steve’s heart sank. “I’m not leaving. Remember our vows, darlin’? I promised you that I would cherish and love you until you got sick of me. I’m here as long as you want me to be.”

“S-So you’re staying?” Tony sounded doubtful, and his shoulders were tensing up like he thought this was a dream. “But-”

Steve nipped at his bonding mark. It worked like it was supposed to, the tension draining out of Tony’s shoulders and his breaths slowing. “Yeah. I’ll call Fury tomorrow and tell him no missions for the next month. I’m not leaving you, or our pup as long as possible.” He rubbed a hand over Tony’s belly.

Tony leaned into him. “Okay. But don’t ever mention Fury in our bed again, especially while you’re _inside_ of me. Asshole.”

Steve snickered and nipped his bondmark again. They both knew everything was not fixed, and Tony would probably think that he was going to leave again, but for now, all was good.

**EPILOGUE**

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE, WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" Tony screamed and clutched Steve's hand as another contraction hit.

Steve winced at the volume and how Tony was crushing his hand, supersoldier strength be damned. Next to him, Bruce cringed. "Tony, darlin', breathe. You're doing so well."

Tony turned to glare furiously at him. "DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING BREATHE, YOU'RE NOT PUSHING A FULLY FORMED HUMAN OUT OF YOU." he squeezed Steve's hand again. Steve swore he heard a popping noise from his hand. Tony continued, "YOU COME NEAR ME WITH YOUR DICK AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL CUT IT OFF."

“Almost there Tony, I can see the head,” Bruce chimed in. “One more big push.”

Tony sobbed and clutched at Steve, the anger draining out of him, being replaced with pain. “No, no, no, no, _no please_ , I can’t!”

Steve’s heart clenched at the sight of his mate in such pain. He had seen Tony go through torture and heart-wrenching stunts with a straight face, but Tony was crying freely and bucking. “You can, Tones, c’mon one big push,” he pleaded.

One push later - and a lot more screaming - Tony had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, that Bruce had placed gently on Tony’s chest after checking her and Tony over, proclaiming the two healthy and sound and slipping out of the room to give the new parents some space.

Tony slurred, “Her name’s Viktoria Margaret.”

Steve beamed. "Pepper and Peggy. Two of the most competent women of all time."

Tony hummed and kissed the little baby's forehead as her face smushed up and she yawned. "Why are you tired, love? You've been in this world for two minutes."

Steve snickered and looked adoringly at the two. This, this was a happy ending that was worth suffering for.

 

(Later the Avengers would come in and gush over the newest addition to their makeshift family. Rhodey and Natasha were named godparents, Tony choosing godfather and Steve choosing godmother; Natasha vehemently denied that she cried and somehow, the first picture of the Rogers-Stark family ends up being taken by Clint. They still have no idea how it happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> “Tony’s thick eyelashes were stark black...”- totally a pun  
> Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/) or leave me a comment!  
> Tysm for reading!


End file.
